Facebook Official
by Roxannaaaax
Summary: AU-S3. Just a funny little one-shot idea that popped in my head! What happens when Gene Hunt and Alex Drake decide to make their relationship facebook official? They log on to discover a lot of notifications...


**A/N: Hey! Just another little one-shot from me lol :D now I KNOW that laptops, the internet and facebook weren't around in 1983 but hey this fic is just a bit of harmless fun :P hope you enjoy! Love Roxannaaaax**

"Bolly, it's not happening! I hate the bloody thing."

Alex pouted grumpily. The pair of them were sitting side by side on the sofa in her flat, laptops perched on their knees. Alex snuggled up to Gene, so close that he could feel her breath on his neck.

"Oh why not?" Alex whined. "I'm starting to think you're not proud of me."

Gene stiffened. "Of course I'm bloody proud of yer! Never been more proud of anything in my life. You mean everythin' ter me, Bolls."

Alex pouted at him again. "Then _why _won't you do it? It's been three months now, Gene. People should know. I don't like being a secret."

"Then what's wrong with bloody announcing our relationship in Luigi's over a pint?" Gene sighed in exasperation. "I just hate this ruddy thing, Bolls. I hate that things are only pissing serious when its _facebook official_."

Alex sniggered. "Tell me about it. But come on. It's time to change it. You don't know how many random adds I've had from men with strange names like 'Iqbal' with little messages attached due to the fact my relationship status says 'Single'. It's about time it changed."

Gene gripped Alex tightly and protectively, his jealousy shining through as he turned to face her. "What messages? You never showed me these! What did they say?" Gene demanded.

Alex chuckled to herself. "Nothing I couldn't handle, my love. Just your usual 'hey babe, you look sexy'. A few topless pictures of their torsos attached. Nothing major."

"WHAT?" Gene spat. "Right, move Bolls! I'm signing in. Get your ruddy facebook up and running too."

Alex grinned smugly as she shifted slightly, keying in her email and password as Gene did the same. Alex looked over at Gene's laptop as he worked speedily, going straight to the 'info' tab on his profile and clicking on relationships. With a few clicks, Gene had made the changes, viewing his profile once again with nerves pelting around his stomach as his profile bore the message '_Gene Hunt went from being "single" to "in a relationship".' _

Butterflies erupted in Alex's stomach as she signed on to discover a relationship request from Gene. Smiling at him happily, Alex accepted.

Refreshing her profile, Alex could only grin like a Cheshire Cat as she saw '_Alex Drake is now in a relationship with Gene Hunt'._ There it was. Set in stone. Facebook official for the world to see.

Gene swallowed nervously as another message appeared above his recent relationship change – _'Gene Hunt is now in a relationship with Alex Drake'_. Gulping, Gene began to sweat as he saw a tiny red '1' pop up at the top of his screen.

Clicking the notification anxiously, Gene let out a genuine, happy laugh as he read _'Alex Drake likes your changed relationship status.' _Gene turned to his grinning girlfriend and shoved her affectionately.

"Cheeky mare!" Gene chuckled as he threw his arm round Alex, kissing her lips softly. Placing their laptops on the floor, Gene wrapped Alex into his arms as he kissed her passionately, seemingly unaware of the rest of the world as the succumbed to each other's wants and needs.

**-xx-**

It wasn't until three hours later that Alex remembered the severity of what was now popping up on everyone's facebook homepage. She was entangled in Gene's arms on the sofa, dozing as they both listened to the television in the background as they drifted in and out of sleep in each other's embrace. Alex sat up slowly, noticing that Gene's eyes were still closed and his breathing steady. Lightly kissing him on the lips, Alex stroked Gene's hair as she attempted to rouse him.

"Gene?" Alex said softly. Gene grunted in reply.

"Gene," Alex said again, "Gene, do you want to have a look at what people might have said? Shall we log on again?"

Once again, Gene grunted, burying his face under a pillow. Alex sighed as she reached for her laptop, pulling it onto her crossed legs.

"Ooh, a new message from Iqbal," Alex cooed excitedly as Gene shot up.

"What? Let me see!" Gene ordered thunderously as Alex collapsed with laughter.

"Gotcha!" she giggled, tapping his nose affectionately as he ruffled his hair, annoyed.

"Bloody infuriating woman," Gene muttered, rubbing his eyes. "Hey…what yer doin'?"

"Seeing what people have said about our changed relationship statuses," Alex answered him, typing in her password, "there's bound to be some responses…on both of our statuses."

Gene groaned. "Fine. Let's get this over with. You check yours first, then I'll check mine."

Alex nodded, biting her lip as she clicked 'log in'.

Alex's jaw dropped. "Oh my God. Fifteen notifications, Gene!"

"Shit," Gene muttered. "What are they all?"

Alex clicked the little red button noticed everything was about her changed relationship status. Linking herself to her status, Alex began to take everything in.

"It's all about our relationship, Gene," Alex noticed, "let's see…_ 'Ray Carling, Christopher Skelton, Shaz Granger, Viv James and Luigi Italia like this'_. Oh, along with three of the WPCs. Well, that's quite supportive!"

"Okay, good, but what about the other seven notifications?" Gene pressed her.

"They're comments," Alex explained, scrolling down. "Here we go…" :

**Ray Carling **_really? Good luck x_

**Shaz Granger **_aw fab Ma'am! So happy for you :D xxx_

**Evan White **_seriously Alex? You could do so much better…xx_

"That bloody fairy ponce!" Gene growled. "Let me add him, Bolls, I need ter give 'im a piece of my mind! Actually, second thoughts, delete the bastard."

"Shush, there's more," Alex sighed, stroking Gene's arm lovingly.

**Viv James **_brilliant news x_

**Danny Moore **_shame babe! ;) :P xx_

"Delete him as well," Gene sneered as Alex rolled her eyes.

"He's only joking around, Gene," she sighed as she scrolled down further.

**Luigi Italia **_ah bravo Signorina Drake! Much happiness for you and Signore Hunt si xxx_

**Elaine Downing **_oh…_

**Jim Keats **_oh Alex! LOL. C'mon…seriously? :P LOL. xxxxxxxxx_

"Bastard!" Gene snarled.

"Hey, don't worry," Alex smiled at Gene, logging off and placing her laptop on the floor, "that was quite a good response. Ignore Keats. And Evan and Danny. Like I'd listen to them anyway."

"Keats put way too many kisses," Gene mumbled childishly, "I don't like it."

Alex laughed. "Well if that's what he wrote on mine, then God knows what he wrote on yours!"

Gene's eyes lit up. "Shit, I forgot! Give me my laptop, Bolls."

Once Gene had logged in, he found his relationship status in a similar way to Alex's. Ray, Chris, Shaz, Viv, Luigi, some WPCs and some of the other CID lads had all liked it, but Gene's comments were where it differed.

"Let's have a look then," Alex decided, snuggling up to Gene and looking at the screen with him.

**Ray Carling **_knew you had it in ya Guv! Get in there ;)_

**Christopher Skelton **_nice one Guv!_

**Shaz Granger **_congrats sir! :D fab! X_

**Viv James **_could have seen it a mile off, Guv! Good luck sir._

**Luigi Italia **_bravo, bravo Signore Hunt! You Englishman, take so much time! Signorina Drake is a special one! You keep her safe!_

**Elaine Downing **_this why you're not answering my calls?_

Alex snorted with laughter. "Now _that _is the epitome of jealousy!"

"Desperate cow," Gene chuckled, "I never even went on a date with the woman. She just wouldn't stop bloody phoning."

Alex giggled as she scanned the last comment. "Oh here were go…Jim's left you a lovely little message."

Gene looked quickly, an evil glint appearing in his eye as he read what DCI Jim Keats had to say about his relationship with Alex.

**Jim Keats **_it won't last, Hunt. Alex will find out the truth, and then you'll have no-one…_

Alex swallowed. "Don't listen to him, Gene. I'll always love you…hey…Gene, what are you doing?"

Gene was typing back furiously, and then clicked 'comment' with a confident punch.

Alex leant in to read what he had said.

**Gene Hunt **_well Jimbo, at least my relationship status doesn't say 'Single'. _

Alex burst out laughing as Gene chuckled as well, logging off and placing his laptop on the floor beside Alex's.

"Oh Gene," Alex sniggered, "he's not going to like that!"

Gene shrugged. "The bastard was asking for it."

Alex giggled. "All this facebook official stuff really does cause things. We've gone from nobody knowing to everyone knowing in the space of three hours."

"Your idea, not mine," Gene reminded her, "but I'm happy with it. Lets everyone know that I'm proud of you. Proud of us. And that I love you. Well, most of the time. When yer not bein' annoying."

Alex laughed some more, her laughter brightening up her pretty face. "You are impossible sometimes."

Gene kissed her forehead, slowly and lovingly. "But yer love me for it," he winked.

Alex kissed him back, stroking his cheek with her hand. "Yes Gene," she smiled, "I most certainly do."

**A/N2: Heehee let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! :D xx**


End file.
